Computer system designs often provide increased functionality in a small form factor. This poses thermal design challenges as such increased functionality is often provided by electronic components which generate thermal energy, or heat. In some designs, air movers, such as fans, are included in the housing to force air through the housing to cool the electronic components located therein. As the air moves through the housing, it comes into thermal contact with the heat generating components and passes out of the housing as heated exhaust.
In many modern mobile computing applications, mobile devices are used in locations where a desk, table or other rigid support arrangement is not available. Often users operate their mobile devices with the device situated on the user's lap, knees, or on a compliant surface such as a pillow, blanket, or cushion. Although convenient, such usage can lead to problems where air inlets, typically located on the bottom of the device, become blocked by the user's leg, knee, or the compliant surface, blocking air flow to the system. In addition, even when the device receives sufficient inlet air flow to maintain its heat-generating components within their respective operating limits, thermal energy from these components can increase temperatures of the top and bottom surfaces of the device to a point that long term use of the device can be uncomfortable for the user.
As can be appreciated, there remains a substantial need for systems and methods to reduce operating temperatures of top and bottom user-interface surfaces of mobile computing devices.